


事如所愿

by basicallysdonly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly





	事如所愿

　　当Sam露出他的两颗尖牙时，Dean一丁点也不害怕：自己深居简出的弟弟的威胁有什么好怕的。何况他们刚经历了一场争吵，他的弟弟想发泄点情绪他怎么也不会阻止。但被这么威胁着，他下意识地也露出满嘴尖牙——他担保，他绝不是Sam的那个意思。

　　Sam一步步地逼近他，除了咽了两口唾沫，尖牙一直示威着，看上去怪可怕的。Dean不甘示弱地站在原地，怒目而视，背部离墙只有几厘米，身上的毛发几乎要竖立起来：他真的感受到了Sam散发的压迫感。Dean甚至有点疑惑了：他们吵的有这么严重吗？但他依然不怕——论打架他从来没输过。

　　Sam无视了他无声的威吓，急迫地想要把Dean困在他和墙壁之间，让他完全靠在了墙上。Dean终于发觉Sam想要干什么了：这个混小子饿了！他发现得太晚了，来不及跑开，拿点刚买回来的血袋给他填填肚子好冷静冷静。他不是不愿意给Sam吸血——那可是他弟弟，他能为他做任何事情——可谁又能知道一个吸血鬼吸了宿敌狼人的血会发生什么事情！这天杀的没有任何传说或者道听途说可供参考！

　　Dean开始使出力气推搡Sam，试图把他推开或者推倒，但该死的，Sam比他们小时候（Sam强烈要求的）种花挖土时顶到的石块还要一动不动。Dean采取别的方式：

　　“Sam，Sam，Sammy，冷静。”

　　Sam仿佛完全没听见Dean说话，眼睛直勾勾地盯着被压制住的人的脖子，舔了舔尖牙，又舔了舔下嘴唇。Dean深呼吸了一下，Sam从没强迫他喂食，每次想要和Dean更亲近（对，该死的血族交流感情的方式就是恶心地互相吸血，Dean愤恨地想），都会先请求他同意，然后被他拒绝，生几天闷气。

　　肯定有什么原因让Sam如此反常，然后他迅速地绝望地想起，今天他买了两条街外的蛋糕店的新品，是巧克力胚的奶油蛋糕。他努力在Sam的身高压制下，向左侧探去，试图寻找被弟弟挡住的桌子，接着他看到了——一个被勺子挖走一小块的蛋糕，还有敞开反摊在桌子上的书。对，在他进来之前Sam似乎是在看书，Dean回忆，再次绝望地，因为这就意味着书呆子Sammy可能看都没看就把蛋糕往嘴里送。

　　普通人吃点巧克力没事，但他弟弟不一样——那家伙醉巧克力！一毫克就晕，两毫克就倒，超过统统发疯！这次他逃不过了，他真的有点儿害怕了（主要是担心Sam）。Sam凑近他的脖子，用利齿在上面轻轻划过。Dean想的更多的是，吸血或许能让他头脑过载的弟弟清醒，又或许是再给他打一针兴奋剂。Dean以前不是没有劝过发疯版Sam，然而这小子差点把他胳膊卸下两条。不管抵抗与否，吸血是必然会发生的。

　　“Dean……我很清醒。”Sam含着他的皮肤，像是读到他的情绪，含糊道。

　　“不，你一点儿也不。”Dean克制自己被吸血鬼靠近脖子而本能浮起的鸡皮疙瘩，还有想往宿敌脑袋上砸出致命伤的冲动。

　　“你答应过。”Sam指出，并不是以抱怨不满的形式，更多的是一种奇妙的自我说服。

　　是的，他是答应过Sammy很多事，但没答应会在 _这时候_ 兑现！

　　“我们说过，但那是在你成年的时候。”Dean在脑海里掰着手指头算了一下，“还有十四年零八个月，就算以狼人的算法也有六年零八个月。”

　　“我觉得我现在就成年了。”Sam嘟囔，随后提高音量不满地反驳：“吸血鬼幼年起就应该和家人互相吸血的！”

　　“我又不是什么该死的恶心吸血鬼！”Dean怒气冲冲地吼道，任由本能的厌恶支配了他输出语句的那部分大脑。

　　Sam震惊地受伤地看着他。Dean意识到了错误，慌乱地想要收回前言或者说点什么来补救。但Sam没有给他这个机会，只是在他脖子边低吼：“那我也不是什么该死的恶心狼人。”，随后发狠咬穿颈动脉，让温热的鲜血从尖牙扎出的孔洞流出，和唾液交融，流经食道，进入胃袋，使自己全身都发起热。

　　Dean双手搭在Sam的肩上，一开始是想要推开身前人，最终因失血逐渐脱力，变成了不知是抗拒还是接受的姿势。Sam最初吸得很猛，想要把这些年缺少的血量补回来，察觉到Dean不太顶得住后，放慢了吸血速度，像是细味一样的缓慢，但仍然不肯放开Dean。

　　就Sam的吸血量，要是换成人类早就休克了，但Dean还在咬牙硬撑。见鬼，Sam怎么这么能吸？Dean晕沉沉地想，同时发誓他绝对没有苛待过Sam。他累得说不出阻止的话，艰难向下摸索，虚抓Sam握住他的腰的大手，轻轻敲了两下。这是他们小时候玩耍、恶作剧的停止信号之一，Dean希望Sam还记得。

　　Sam显然还记得，并且记得很清楚。接受到这个信号后，Sam马上停下吸血，转而用舌头反复舔过那两个牙洞，舐去不断流出的血液。停止后狼人强大的自愈能力即刻愈合了伤口，并且心脏疯狂跳动，为失血过多的Dean补充新鲜血液。就算伤口已经消失，Sam还是对那片皮肤恋恋不舍，又亲又舔又轻咬，到最后Dean恢复了些体力，不耐烦地推开他。

　　“行了吧。”Dean不满，又上下打量他弟弟，生怕有什么副作用。最后他的目光停在了唯一的异状：被藏在衣物下的狰狞巨物——他可没见过Sam哪次喝血袋有这种情况发生。

　　接着他不合时宜地想起很小很小的时候，他拉着Sam在Bobby家恶作剧，然后两人被Bobby狠狠打了屁股。Sam成年后才准许吸Dean的血也是Dean去找Bobby商量后达成共识。Bobby博览群书，在这方面，他的意见非常重要。但现在血都已经吸了，又不能逼Sam吐出来，那就只能带着他去Bobby家用法术检查一下有没有出什么毛病。

　　在Dean思考对策时，Sam像是在回味一样沉思，还是一副被彻底满足的醉鬼模样。他读到了很多Dean的情绪，快乐的（和他一起的）、紧张的、悲伤的（主要是痛失父母的）、自我厌恶的，但最后处于绝对地位是对他的爱，在不起眼的角落膨胀，是无与伦比的重要。那种甜意把他的味蕾全部唤醒，雀跃着快乐。他觉得他更醉了。

　　他恍惚地拉过Dean的手，以平时绝不会有的傻乎乎的笑容去请求Dean，没有得到阻挠，于是很自然地将其放在自己的裆部。

　　“Dean，不要拒绝我。”

　　说得我好像拒绝过你似的。Dean在脑海里愤愤地翻了个白眼，双手熟练地解开牛仔裤的拉链，努力挪到Sam跟前，跪了下来。内裤底下是雌伏的怪物阴茎，Dean不是第一次看——拜托，他们同住一幢房，偶尔不小心看到简直再正常不过，但确实是第一次碰。Dean小心地拉下内裤，勃起的阴茎立即跳了出来拍上他的脸。

　　随后Dean将其含入嘴里，吸血鬼的特征之一就是低体温，如果不是这玩意儿有具体形状不然就像水龙头里流出来的冷水一样。在狼人高热的口腔温度下，Sam也觉得舒适异常，忍不住一下一下顶向他的哥哥。

　　Dean怒从心生，就要吐掉口里的阴茎，却被Sam放在他后脑勺的手按得死死的。他都没有来得及用什么口交技巧来取悦他弟弟，就被硬挤入咽喉，呛到几乎要咳嗽，却因这怪物被堵得死死的，眼眶憋出了眼泪。在Sam数十次冲刺下，阴茎才终于退出他的口腔。还没等他缓过来，Sam撸动几下自己的阴茎，迫使自己到达高潮，直接射到Dean脸上。

　　Dean一时懵了，不知该先骂Sam这醉巧克力的混蛋还是该先把脸上那些淫秽的液体擦掉。Sam倒是满意得很，露出柔软的笑容，跟着也跪了下去，捧起Dean的脸，一下一下舔掉他自己射出的精液。舔了一些，可Sam不满足了，用让人无法反抗的怪力拉着Dean起来，一直到他看书的桌子边，自己先坐下，再抱着Dean坐在他的腿上。不是Dean不想跑，而是发疯状态下的Sam没有谁能阻止他，除非愿意看到房屋被他的超能力毁成废墟。只要满足他的一切要求（就是Dean常做的事），醉巧克力的Sam就会乖乖巧巧、人畜无害。

　　与其同时，Dean非常庆幸Sam什么坏事都没发生在他身上。

　　但当Sam拢着他又把尖牙抵上他的脖子时，他只想知道：这事还有完没完？就算他皮糙肉厚抗击打能力强也顶不过来两回那种量的吸血。但还没等Dean挣扎，Sam就自己收了嘴，整个头趴在Dean的颈窝，发出悠长平稳的呼吸声。

　　……Dean现在很想打电话让一向对付他俩都很有经验的Bobby来帮忙。

　　


End file.
